Providing efficient and intuitive interaction between a computer system and users thereof is essential for delivering an engaging and enjoyable user-experience. Today, most computer systems include a keyboard for allowing a user to manually input information into the computer system, and a mouse for selecting or highlighting items shown on an associated display unit. As computer systems have grown in popularity, however, alternate input and interaction systems have been developed. For example, touch-based, or touchscreen, computer systems allow a user to physically touch the display unit and have that touch registered as an input at the particular touch location, thereby enabling a user to interact physically with objects shown on the display of the computer system.